Drabble Collection: Neko Madara
by Unchainedkogitsune
Summary: I have a neko!Madara AU blog that I RP on and I make drabbles for him, so I decided to put drabbles from that here. As always, contains HashiMada
1. Attention

"Oi, Hashi," The raven-haired feline growled a little from where he was sat on the ground, staring up at the taller male, who was doing work of some sort and ignoring the Uchiha sat on the floor. Madara growled again, swishing his tail and throwing a paper ball at the tanned male. "Hashirama." He was ignored yet again. "I know you can hear me, you're not deaf, bastard."

A few moments of silence and the feline Uchiha growled, standing up and sitting himself on the desk, right on the piles of papers, glaring up at the other's face, which now showed exasperation. "Madara, please, I need to get these reports done…" Madara put his hand over the other's mouth to shut him up. "I'm sure you can do them later, when I'm not here. It's rude to ignore your best friend, Hashi-chan." Hashirama frowned slightly at the nickname, nudging at Madara to get the Uchiha feline off of his desk. "Madara. Please."

This action only caused the Uchiha to pounce at the other with a low growl, causing the chair to tip back and for Hashirama to fall off the chair and land on the floor, the feline sat on top of him with a cocky grin. "I'm sure Tsunade can handle things, you know. She is the current Hokage, not you." Hashirama made a sound of protest but Madara shifted on top of him, straddling the other's hips. "You need to relax. Wouldn't want you to get more wrinkles, old man," Madara teased lightly.

His triumphant expression was soon wiped off of his face as their positions were suddenly reversed and he was looking up at the other's face, straight brown hair brushing his pale face. "No!" He protested, not wanting the other to come out on top this time. So, he pushed himself against the other to try and get back on top. It soon turned into a rough tussle, tumbling and wrestling around the room, a fight for dominance which soon turned into other activities.

Anyone who walked into the office quickly walked back out, their expressions a mix of horror and shock.


	2. Tenderness

Not even five minutes out of the shower, and my naked body is pushed down onto the bed. The other has that familiar smirk on his lips. A smirk that sends shivers down my spine and makes me wonder what sort of "lovemaking" we're going to indulge in on this cool night. He calls it that, but I don't know if "love" is actually there. But, for some reason, I never refuse him. Swishing my tail, I look up. My eyes are on him. He's undressing slowly in front of me, and I let my eyes trail over his toned body. Unchanged. He looks almost the exact same as he did on that night before the battle which led to me being sealed away for all those years. His eyes are tired, and there's more scars marring his tanned skin, but other than that, he's kept himself well.

I had no other place to stay but with him. That's how it started. But, as stubborn as I was to admit it, over the past few months since we had met for the first time after I was brought back to this world, I started to feel that familiar warmth in my chest again, when I was around him. That emotion, just like before. Unlike before, I actually started to give in to his affections. It was different this time, that's what I told myself. In this era, I could actually be his, if he wants me to be. There's no-one he's attached to in this era. In marriage, it is "until death do us part", after all, so surely they wouldn't be married. At my thoughts, a sense of pain hits me. Maybe he still loves her. Psh. Of course he does. He would obviously still love her. He loved her back then, and her death would have hurt him deeply. Am I a second choice, then…? Most likely. It's a painful fact, that I try not to think of.

I am broken out of my thoughts by him leaning over me, pressing his lips to mine, cupping my face in his hands with the gentlest touch. When he pulls away, there's a warmth in his eyes, a tender look that makes me feel warm, brings the blood to my cheeks. He moves his lips to the base of my jaw, gently working his way down my neck. I shiver and make a soft sound, enjoying the feelings of his lips on my skin, and his warm breath. His hands move down my body, gently tracing the lines and contours of my body. As the soft sounds leave my lips, he smiles, lifting a hand up to scratch behind my ears. I purr gently, feeling my face heat up. His chuckle sends me shivering, a soft mewl leaving my lips as he continues to kiss and touch my body, attacking the most sensitive of spots. He then pauses, before pressing kisses to the scars on my stomach, making soft apologies.

A moan leaves my lips as his hands find my hips, his thumbs rubbing soft circles. Just from his teasing, my breath is coming out in soft pants and the heat that had began to pool in my lower abdomen was becoming almost unbearable. "Hashi…" I growl a little, bucking my hips. Impatient. He chuckles again, teasing me some more with that damned smirk. He lifts up one of my legs, pressing kisses along the inside of my thigh, causing me to moan out and buck more. Another chuckle, and he lets go, crawling back over me. He reaches for something in the drawer.

He spreads the clear liquid over his fingers, before pressing a digit to my entrance, teasing me before slowly slipping it in, eliciting a soft gasp from me. I bite my lip, refusing to make any more sounds. It gets difficult as he begins to move the finger, and then he adds another, stretching me out a little. My hands have found his shoulders, gripping at him. I can feel the muscles tense and relax under my fingertips. Another finger is added and he moves them, trying to find that spot that he knows will have me squirming under him, begging for him to take me.

I bite my lip as he brushes it, the moan that leaves me muffled. But he has noticed my sounds, and continues his ministrations, prodding at that spot again. He kisses me gently and tells me that he wants to hear my voice, telling me that my voice is beautiful. Tightening my grip on his shoulders, I bite my lip a little harder, feeling the heat intensify. He continues, and my voice cracks a little as I gasp out. I want him…no, I need him. I need to be filled by him, to be taken. He chuckles again and removes his fingers, and coats his length with the gel before positioning himself at my entrance.

He leans down to kiss me tenderly as he pushes in. I gasp into the kiss, bucking my hips. In response, he pushes my hips down, gripping onto them as he slides out a little before moving back in with a soft groan. I clench around him slightly, causing his breath to hitch. As he begins to thrust into me slowly, he presses soft kisses to my body. I move my hips with each thrust and we soon set up a nice rhythm, accompanied by our gasps and moans. I run my hands over his body and I can feel him shudder at my touch. He picks up the pace a little, and I bring my nails down his back lightly, causing him to groan lowly.

After a while, I feel myself clench a little more, and I manage to gasp out for him to touch me. He takes a hold of me, pumping my length in time with his thrusts, which had gotten quicker and more desperate. We're both desperate for the release now. He brushes against that spot and I cry out his name, which causes him to growl lowly in response, thrusting and hitting that spot again and again. I cry out his name again and arch my back, gripping at his back as I came. He continues to thrust for a few more moments before he moans out my name, coming soon after.

He pulls out and lays beside me. We're both panting, trying to regain our breaths. I am pulled closer and he kisses me softly, whispering such tender and sweet things to me. Such things one would say to someone they truly loved. Those thoughts from before had come back and I try to pull away, my eyes starting to sting slightly. "Do you still love her?" I ask quietly, almost without thinking. He looks sad for quite a while, before answering. "I did," He says, but then he pulls me back to him before he continues to talk. I struggle a little, my sight blurring slightly with tears.

"I did love her, but she would want me to move on with my life, to be happy." I look down, but he lifts my chin up to look at him. He speaks again, wiping my eyes gently with a thumb. "But I love you too, Mada. It was just… difficult back then. I mean, I don't think our clans would have approved." He sighs lightly. "And the village wouldn't have approved if it were known that I was in love with two people."

I sigh, nodding slowly. I could understand what he meant, about the clans and village not approving. Love between members of the same sex was looked down upon in those times and we had been of enemy clans. But, I didn't understand the being in love with two people thing. He laughs at my puzzled look and presses a light kiss to my nose. "Don't worry about it, Madara. I love you, and this time I will show you." He runs his hands through my hair, petting my ears lightly and nuzzling my neck. Whispering into my ear, he promises to keep by my side, to stay with me. I purr gently, settling down in his embrace. He keeps me close, and this time, I don't pull away.


	3. Haunted

The feline gripped at the rose, blood beading up as the thorns dug into his skin. He had been so angry as of late. Angry and also hurting, for some odd reason. He sat atop the Hokage monument as he normally would do, always on the first face. His hands started to sting as his knuckles tightened over the stem of the rose, the crimson liquid dripping onto his lap, staining the pale fabric of his clothing. A slight growl left his lips, but he didn't let go of the flower, which had petals the exact shade as his blood.

He froze a little as he felt arms wrap around his waist and a weight on his shoulders, someone resting their chin on him. Then, a very familiar, soft voice entered his ears, speaking gentle words, sweet nothings, trying to quell the other's annoyance. Madara shifted a little and huffed, trying to slip out of the other's grip, a slight sound of irritation. This only caused him to be held onto tighter, soft kisses pressed to the back of his neck. A faint blush tinted the Uchiha's pale cheeks and the other continued to soothe the irritated feline, nuzzling and kissing the other's shoulders and cheek.

The feline started to relax after a while, starting to be lulled by the sound of the other's voice, and the feeling of warmth that surrounded him, that kept the chill away from him on this cool night. The other sang softly into his ear, still holding onto the other. Madara sang along, his anger abating after all the while. It was funny how the other could usually make him feel at ease. A smile graced his lips and he closed his eyes, relaxing in the other's hold, a slight purr leaving his lips. The other chuckled softly.

A realisation struck the feline, which made him straighten up suddenly, a slight fear taking a hold of him as he felt the presence start to grow faint. "No… You're not real…" There was the feeling of waking up from a dream or a genjutsu, but a very real dull ache in his chest hit him suddenly, leaving him gasping. He could feel the chill of the night once more, and the pain of the rosy thorns in his hands as his grip once again tightened on the scarlet flower. "Hashirama…" He choked out a name, trying to keep calm as the world came crashing back onto him. Madara threw the rose into the air, setting it ablaze.

_"Why do you have to haunt me?!"_


	4. Strawberries and Cream

The feline had always gotten nervous when his sight was affected, so being blindfolded and unable to remove the blinder was slightly unsettling. He was laid out on the bed, his hands bound to the headboard. This reminded him to try find a bedframe that was made of something other than wood when he was freed and the other had left, so things like this wouldn't happen. He wouldn't want to give the other the satisfaction of having the upper hand, just like what was happening this night. But apparently that cursed man had other ideas. Stupid strong man with his toned and tanned body and those damned gentle eyes that had sparked with mischief when Madara had come home from his little wanderings.

He growled lowly as his ears were ruffled, and that warm voice purred close to his jawline. "_Just relax, Madara._" The feline hissed in response, wiggling his body, stopping as he felt a weight on his hips, the larger male straddling him. "_Now, now, bad kitty. I have a surprise for you~_" Madara paused, before daring to question. What was it? Why did he have to be blindfolded for it? His questions were stopped by something being placed to his mouth. Something slightly cool. "_Take a bite._" Madara flicked out his tongue before taking a cautious bite of the thing at his lips, a sweet taste flooding his mouth. Strawberry? Probably. He took the rest of it, biting the other's hand on purpose. This earned him a slight grunt of pain and a tap to his nose.

"_Bad kitty_," The other chastised lightly, knowing that Madara couldn't really get at him for it. He then pressed another strawberry to the other's lips, making sure to keep his hand out of the way once Madara had taken it. The feline licked his lips after eating the second strawberry, wondering why the other was feeding him strawberries blindfolded. Hashirama then leant forwards with a strawberry in his mouth, feeding it to Madara and then kissing him deeply, swiping his tongue across the other's lower lip to catch the juices from the sweet fruit. The feline parted his lips slightly, and the other slipped his tongue past, wrestling playfully with the other's tongue before pulling back. Madara made a sound in protest, though he paused, confused as he heard the hissing of a spray can, twitching his nose at the scent of cream.

Hashirama smirked, spraying a pattern of whipped cream across the Uchiha's chest and stomach. Madara shifted, hissing at the cold cream hitting his warm skin. The larger male chuckled softly, and the feline pouted slightly before questioning the other. What was he doing? What was he spraying on his belly and chest? The Senju laughed again, responding with a simple "_You'll see_" before leaning down, swiping his tongue across the cream across the feline's collarbone. Madara's cheeks flushed and he made a soft sound, arching his back as the other began to lap up the cream from his body. The feline tried to bite back the sounds that threatened to escape, though a slight moan left his lips as the other gripped his hips, nipping at his pale skin as he continued to lick the cream from his abdomen.

Once the cream had been cleaned up by the Senju's tongue, Madara blinked as the blindfold was removed in a swift motion, staring with flushed cheeks at the other. Hashirama simply licked the cream that was still on his lips before leaning down to kiss the other, releasing the feline's arms from the bindings. Madara growled lightly, biting at the other's lip and licking at the blood, bringing his nails down the other's back, his own little brand of revenge. Hashirama pulled back, smirking. "_Bad kitty,_" He purred, kissing at the feline's neck. Madara gasped and growled slightly, pushing against the other to reverse their positions. He smirked triumphantly as he came out on top, though he barely had enough time to take a breath before the world turned over and he was staring back up at the other.

The wrestle for dominance soon began and ended, the start of a long, heated night of tangled limbs and pants of heated breath. No-one in the Senju residence would get any sleep that night.


	5. Sneak

Rolling around in bed, the tussle had begun, as always, with Madara pouncing at the other and trying to end up on top. The feline was always so sure that he would win, and then had himself flipped over and facing up to the taller male. But tonight, he was going to win. Rolling around, he managed to straddle the other's hips, a large smirk gracing his lips. "I win~" He purred, leaning down to kiss the other's lips.

With the movement, the world had suddenly flipped over, and Hashirama just smiled gently, pressing his lips to base of the other's jaw. "I win~" He teased gently. Madara growled, pushing up and forcing Hashirama to fall to the side, before moving to get back up on top. "In your dreams, Senju," He responded with a slight hiss, more determined to keep his place. His actions turned into yet another tussle.

Hashirama seemed to be losing this time around, laying back and letting Madara win. Madara hesitated before going for it. But, just at the last moment, as the feline Uchiha was about to reclaim his position on top, Hashirama flipped them over, pinning the feline's wrists together and preventing the other from moving. Madara squirmed underneath, glaring up at the other. "You sneaky little…" He was cut off as lips were pressed to his. Hashirama pulled back, his usual gentle smile on his lips.

_"Looks like my dreams are coming true~"_


End file.
